Solus
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Ren is an adopted child. Jamie adopted him and has him "hang out" with Jack. But all the little boy does is watch anime and stays in the comfort of his room. ONe day, he gets tired of it all. He hates feeling like no one accepts him when he accepts himself. He doesn't want to change but it's like the others do. And it hurts him to no end. I don't know what I typed in here.


**I'm watching Fairy Tail and yeah... ROTG thing.**

**It's a one-shot I guess...**

* * *

"WHAAAT?!" I yelled grabbing my laptop screen.

"What, what?" I glared at my ice controlling "friend" sitting on my desk and sat back on my bed watching the best anime of all time.

"NO! Gray can't die! He can't die! He's too cool to die! Literally!" I yelled at the currently running anime.

"Uhhh... Ren? You okay?"

"Hush up, Frosty. I'm watching Fairy Tail," I said.

"You're being mean... Why can't we have a snowball fight or something?" His name was Jack, and he was currently being annoying... Why did Jamie even want me to play with him?

"Don't ask me. I'm not allowed outside," I lazily waved off the question and went back to watching the anime. But the old boy closed the laptop and glared at me.

"Ren, don't ask me to hang out with you if all you're gonna do is watch anime..." I grabbed his wrist and tightened my grip on it before letting go. I burned him. My hands were warm from the laptop. Or from my own blood.

"I never asked you to hang out with me. Jamie did. And if you have a problem with me watching anime then don't hang out with me, Jack," I snapped before getting off the bed.

"No, wait, Ren-" I scowled at him. if he really wanted me to go outside then I would. If it meant that much to him...

"If you really want me to go outside then fine. I will. Because obviously you can't handle one kid watching anime on his laptop. Fine, I'll go outside but I will not have a stupid snowball fight with you, got it?" I glared at him and shook my head.

"Crap, Ren you're gonna get sick," Jack grumbled.

"Isn't that what you wanted earlier?" I retorted jumping out and letting my bare feet hit the snow.

"Ren, you better not be going out alone!" Mother called from the kitchen. I glared at the window and shook my head.

"Relax, Mary. I have Frost with me."

"He's got a first name, bud," I turned and saw Jamie standing behind me holding out the boots I was supposed to wear. "It's Jack."

"I know his first name," I muttered, grabbing the boots and slipping them on. Warmer. Finally.

"Why are you so bitter to him?" He asked, almost disappointed.

"In case you don't remember, I was adopted. So obviously I don't warm up to ice people so quickly."

"Well judging by how you still want to watch that three hundred episode anime, I'd say you do warm up to ice people rather quickly."

"Gray is different, Jamie. He's in a magical guild called Fairy Tail and he gets to go on missions that pay well. He gets to save islands and stuff."

"Jack saved the world..."

"From the booger man?" I asked.

"Boogey. Big difference, Ren," Jack replied.

"What's so scary about the boogeyman?" I asked tonelessly.

"He gives nightmares-"

"Nightmares are nowhere near as scary as the monsters you see in Fairy Tail."

"Does everything have to be about that anime?!"

"Fine. Sword Art Online is pretty cool, too. Advanced Technology, the game that traps you. You can't die, you can't have a family member pull out the Nerve Gear unless you have a death wish or something."

"Other... Than that..." Jamie said.

"Attack on Titan. It's bloody and violent but the storyline isn't that bad," I replied.

"Okay how about something that's not anime...?" Jack said, like a ton of bricks hit his stomach.

"I'd rather not."

"Have you watched anything that's not anime?" Jamie asked?

"Anime is basically a Japanese cartoon, except some of em got some hentai..."

"What's... Hentai?" Jack asked.

"You'll learn when you grow older..."

"Dude, you're 12 and I'm 327,"

"I meant by heart. You're still a child by heart. I'm not going to give you information that will change something that makes you... well... You. Just because you want to know something doesn't mean I'll tell you if I know it'll change you by a lot. You've had 327 years of childhood and I'd spare that childhood for eternity. Because once you lose it, you'll never get it back. You can never unsee things. Unless you gave yourself amnesia but I hardly think you'd want to lose all you memory again and retrieve them... again..."

"When'd you figure all that out...?"

"Just because I'm 12, doesn't mean I'm not smart. Plus you're pretty easy to read."

"Anime taught you so much, Ren."

"I know..." I grabbed a handful of snow and squeezed it. "It also taught me that snow isn't as soft as I thought it was." Jamie laughed just a little bit and ruffled my hair.

"Alright, kiddo you aren't getting outside, today."

"In your face, Frost. I told you I wasn't allowed to go outside," I scowled and climbed up my window.

"Ren, in your opinion-"

"Gray. He's way cooler and if her were real he'd be my best friend," I called down the window and shut it.

_Stupid Jack... He doesn't ever think about what I'd want to do... It's always snowball fight this snowball fight that... It doesn't seem like he accepts who I am... It's like he wants me to be a fun-loving active child!_

"He keeps following me like I need protection! He has Jamie! What can't he just hang out with him?! They're best friends! I hardly know the guy AND I DON'T WANT TO!" The door opened and I glared at whoever opened it. It was Jamie.

"Ren... We need to talk."

"I don't want to. If it's about Wannabe Gray then I don't want to."

"What is the truth? Why are you really against my best friend?" It took me a while to answer. But I finally did.

"I could care less about your best friend, Jamie. You just want me to be friends with him like you did. Because your other friends' children are the same. But you adopted me for who knows why and you want me to be like you? You don't know much about anime, and I do. Because I've spent my whole life watching it. You love being outside and active and I want to stay inside because I hate going outside. Mary doesn't control me, or sends her guardian friends to hang out with me so why do you?"

"You never really answered my question, Ren," Jamie pointed out. I sighed and replied almost instantly.

"I hate having to be around Jack because he never considers what I want to do. It's always a snowball fight. You'd be totally up for it but I just want to sit by my window and watch you guys. Don't you ever wonder why I don't like going outside? I hate being so active. I hate being active and tired at the end of the day. I love watching anime and drawing it. I love writing. I love all these indoor activities. But you two want me to get active and it's like you two don't even care about what I love to do... I feel like you want me to be someone completely opposite from me and that always makes me think, 'They shouldn't have chosen me and I shouldn't have agreed to be their child'. I hate how you make me spend time with Jack and I hate how he never asks me, 'Hey sport, whaddya wanna do today?' but asks, 'Do you wanna have a snowball fight?'. It's been going on for the past three months." Jamie was speechless. I knew he was. Because he just stared at me, wide-eyed and sighed looking down.

"Is that why you don't like spending time with Jack?" I nodded and glared out the window. "Well it's not my fault that you aren't as active as the other kids."

I sighed and shook my head. I knew Jack was in the room so why not speak the last words I wanted to say for today?

"You're right. It's not your fault that I'm not as active."

"Okay, so what's all this-"

"But it _is_ your fault that I don't feel accepted. I love who I am and I don't want to change but it's like you do and it just... hurts."

* * *

**It's just a little something I made up a long time ago...**

**About someone in the back of my head who watches my every move, and listens to my thoughts but never replies. He only nods or makes a small sound to show he's listening. When I watch anime he watches with me. He helps me when I feel lonely. Some people think I'm telling myself a story but I'm just talking to him, without anyone knowing. That person is another hidden part of my personality. And he doesn't feel accepted at all. He shows up sometimes when someone says something as hurtful as, "You're stupid as hell, start studying.". He's hidden because I'm "hyper" at school. But no one really seems to think that maybe I'm just hiding my pain.**


End file.
